


Listening, Seeing, and Doing

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Corey Bryant, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Happy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex, Showers, Top Mason Hewitt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Mason and Corey can't resist watching as Liam and Theo have fun in Liam's bed. Afterwards they hit the shower and then Liam's bed too. This is sequel to Touching and Watching, but takes place during the events of that story.





	Listening, Seeing, and Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts), [ravenwing263](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwing263/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touching And Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781539) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I OWN NOTHING
> 
> AN: I asked if anyone wanted a sequel to the story I wrote for Liam/Theo called Touching and Watching. I got two replies of a yes so this was what came of that. TVTime, Loris, Ravenwing263 this is for you three and all the others who might want it but haven’t read yet.

Mason was trying to do his part of the project that Corey, Theo, Liam and he had to do. The only problem was that Liam was only a room down making moaning sounds that even he could hear. He knew that Theo was in the room too because Corey had been invisible in the hall when he had finally came in. Corey had been spying to see if Theo was going to notice what Liam was up to right off. Apparently Theo hadn't been since he'd walked in the room without saying anything. 

Corey had come back in the room letting him know and was now just an inch in front of him. So they were both working on the project, supposedly. Mason could tell that Corey was just as distracted as he was. Liam was load during sex; he still remembered the time Liam had snuck into the bathroom with Hayden to hook up. How in the hell Liam thought they weren't load he didn't know. Half the neighborhood could have heard them, especially Liam. 

"I can't take it anymore," Mason grumbled tossing the notebook onto the bed. 

Liam had asked for an hour at least to get what he wanted. He couldn't figure why he couldn't get something his self out of this. He had already pushed Liam into just putting out once and for all this past week. He had hoped the slow build would end that morning, at lunch or even after practice. Liam had been teasing Theo in his mind for a week even more than the last two or so months. Watching the beginning of the lap dance had gotten him hard. 

Having Corey suck him off had done nothing before they left with Liam to come here. He at one point had been a chimera, but was human now. He had been some freaking beast when he shifted, but lost all of that, thankfully. He was just human again, but his sex drive he could swear was left over from those days. Then again it could be a normal teenagers sex drive he didn't know his best friend and boyfriend were supernatural. Theo was also his friend now and he was the first chimera. He'd asked him if he felt anything left over in him from that month or so as the beast. Theo hadn't sensed anything about him being supernatural. 

He hadn't asked again, but right now he could swear he had to have at least some part that was. It was why he was frustrated that he was once again hard. Liam was calling out Theo's name as if they were having sex. He knew that the plan was for Liam to jack his self off then get Theo to go on a date with him the next night. Even slower build til they finally did it. He got the reason, but he needed another release now. He also had a thing about watching, which he knew that Liam never cared. They had done it so many times to each other before Liam had turned and before he'd hooked up with Corey, Liam hooked up with Hayden. 

There was also the one night after Hayden had broken up with Liam that they'd had a threesome. Liam had been depressed and they had helped him with sex. Corey and he had taken turns fucking Liam before taking him at the same time. The last time when they had recovered Liam had fucked him while he fucked into Corey. It had been one hot night that turned into morning and they finally fell asleep at dawn in his back yard while the sun came up. He wasn't sure that 

Liam's mom hadn’t been so thrilled finding them when she'd gotten off of work. It was more them all passed out in the back yard than the sex part though. Liam’s parents hadn’t said word one about them being gay and bi. His parents hadn’t either when he had told them he was gay. They had taken him out to dinner even asking if he’d wanted something special. It had been strange, but nice having that kind of relationship. 

~CM MC~

 

"You want me to turn us invisible so you can fuck me while we both watch?" Corey asked closing the book on his lap. 

He asked it like he was asking Mason to pass him the milk or something. He enjoyed watching porn, but loved watching the live thing more. He was hoping maybe after Liam and Theo were a couple for a while they could do some four way bonding together. He knew that Liam was never apposed to threesomes or foursomes. There was the one time they had let Liam fuck Hayden while they took turns taking Liam. They made sure Hayden was with Liam so she wasn't close to them. Women did nothing for him, but Liam had asked promising to keep her next to him. It had been fun, but after the third round he'd left with Mason going to this exact room for solo round with Mason. It had taken place two weeks before Mason and he had to cheer Liam up about Hayden leaving.

"Fuck yes," Mason almost shouted before grabbing hold of Corey's hand. 

Corey laughed letting Mason pull him up off the bed. "How about we undress in here then go in there?" He asked after kissing Mason. It would be easier than undressing once they got in the room. 

Mason agreed and started stripping his clothes off. He took only about a minute while Corey watched him before he went a little slower. He had taken the lube from his pocket handing it to Mason before turning around. He bent over looking back at Mason with a smile. He knew it would be easier to also do the preparing in here than in the next room. He told Mason they could fuck and watch better if he just slid right in.

"You are a genius, my love," Mason said before he popped the cap on the small bottle of lube. 

~CM MC~

Corey or Mason always kept a bottle on hand because they didn't know when the mood would strike. They always found time for a quickie even if there was supernatural problem to deal with. At times Corey would suppress his healing so he'd be open at any time during the days that it was his turn to take it. They switched up every other day on who was giving and getting. There might have also been a time or two they'd almost gotten busted. Thankfully Corey had turned invisible and Mason had covered. They had stopped having sex in broad daylight after the second time. At least when it came to going down the road in the car having sex. There were only so many times you could spill hot coffee on your lap and it would be bought as a story. 

Corey moaned feeling one of Mason's fingers sliding into his ass. He almost fell forward it felt so good. He liked his ass played with a lot; Mason enjoyed how much he liked it too. If they weren't in a rush then Mason would spend a good portion of the lead up to the act playing with his hole. He got it licked, sucked and finger fucked before Mason would use a plug or dildo too. Mason got him to do it at times too watching as he opened his self up for Mason. His favorite was Mason's cock of course, but he loved the lead up. A couple of times he had let Mason just play with his ass and he’d gotten off from it. He had been the one to fuck Mason those days, but he’d needed his hole played with. 

They were in a hurry right now so Mason was going a little faster, which Corey didn't mind. He was looking forward to taking it while watching the other couple. There was no doubt in his mind that Liam and Theo would be dating when this was over. He pushed back into Mason's digits as he added a second one. It was only a minute or two before there were three fingers in his ass. Mason struck against his prostate with each hit into his ass. 

"I'm ready," Corey declared after a third thrust of three fingers. He whined when Mason removed his fingers, but he knew there would be something better in there soon. For a moment before he stood up Mason did thrust his tongue in for good measure. 

~CM MC~

Mason let Corey turn him invisible as they walked up right outside of the room. Mason got up behind Corey so they were both looking in the room from the doorway. Corey used the outside wall for support keeping his eyes on the bed as Mason lined up before thrusting into him. Corey had one of his hands on the wall, but the second one was resting on Mason's hand that was on his hip. He told him not to go slow either since he wanted to cum at the same time the two on the bed did. 

By the sound of it they were close to unloading. Liam was fingering his self, they knew because Theo had asked him to do it. They could see Theo clearly doing the same thing, since they had more of a view of Theo from the position they were in. Mason did as Corey asked after giving him a second to adjust. He pulled back before thrusting at his full speed back into Corey. He made sure he kept his cock hitting against Corey's prostate with each thrust too. It would help get him there sooner. 

Corey moaned biting into his arm to keep from shouting. The scene was so fucking erotic in front of him. Liam and Theo were on their knees jacking their selves off. Mason tightened his grip on Corey fucking into Corey that much harder as Liam and Theo started cumming. The sounds that the two were making went straight to his cock. Corey thrust back into Mason listening to the other two because he leaned his head against the wall using his hand to jack his self off. 

He was going at his full speed feeling his balls rising. Mason had re-angled again when he had shifted his head. Corey whimpered feeling his orgasm take over cumming as Mason gave him support to watch as Liam and Theo were using their cocks like a hose spraying each other down. The amount of cum that was coming from them turned him on too. Mason erupted surrounded by him with his cock head right against his prostate. Corey gasped feeling Mason's hand taking hold of his cock. He had meant to keep his there but he had needed it to stay up right. 

Mason leaned in against Corey's ear. "You remember when you came that much?" he asked jacking his hand over Corey's cock. Their eyes were on Liam and Theo in the room.

Corey bucked forward then back into Mason's hand then cock that was slamming into his ass. He couldn't find the words so he made a sound hoping that Mason would understand that he did. He had tried it once to see how much cum he could get from his self in one masturbation session. He'd covered his body and text Mason to come over asking if he wanted to taste something good. Mason had already been about to ring the door bell. Mason had fucked him using the cum as lube before they had taken a long shower until the water turned cold. 

Mason finished emptying into Corey as Liam and Theo crashed their mouths together. Mason and Corey both moan knowing that they had mixed the cum they had sprayed each other down with. It was seeping all over their bodies as they kissed. It was hot watching it, but Mason had a better idea now that the couple was talking and kissing. They knew that they weren't going to jump at having sex right then. They hadn't even done that when they had gotten together, they'd taken it slow until they were both ready. 

~CM MC~

Mason pulled free of Corey's ass going towards the bathroom. He stayed invisible until they got in the bathroom. Mason shut the door not bothering to lock it. It was Liam's bathroom and they wouldn't mind if they were walked in on. Mason pushed Corey up against the door kissing him letting his hands go around the side of Corey's neck while his thumbs stroked his jaw. He wanted back in Corey to fuck him again, but they needed to clean up. 

Corey walked Mason backwards colliding with the shower door. Their bodies pressing against the other as their cocks became trapped against each other and their bodies. Corey lifted Mason up letting him wrap his legs around his waist as he managed to open the shower door. He got in with Mason still kissing him, but his lips had moved down to Mason's neck. Mason moved turning his head to the side letting Corey have more access to it. He reached up turning the water on before Corey pressed him against the shower wall. 

Corey smiled hearing Mason moaning as he worked on making a mark on Mason's neck. He loved that they wouldn't disappear. It turned him on seeing a hickey on Mason knowing that he put it there. He took a couple more minutes licking at sucking until he saw one forming. He set Mason down kissing him again. Once they both needed air he reached up pulling the removable shower head down. 

He adjusted it and started spraying Mason down getting him nice and wet. He loved when Mason was wet with water or cum either one. He also liked it when they were going at it for a while and a fine layer of sweat formed on Mason's body. There was one before he had turned the sprayer on Mason. He let Mason have it spraying him down as well letting out a moan when Mason lingered on his ass. 

Mason took the body wash once he had thoroughly sprayed Corey's leaking hole down. He used his hands not wanting to use Liam's loofa and the spare one had been tossed out the weekend before. He spent a good couple of minutes on Corey's ass soaping it up as he leaned against the wall. He circled the rim with his finger even slipping his pinky into it for good measure. He moved his hand to the front sliding it up and down Corey's shaft. It was covered in suds before Mason moved up Corey's body. He played with his nipples for a few minutes before climbing up higher. 

Corey moaned when Mason turned him around adding more soap to his hands as he massaged it into his skin. He made sure that Corey was lathered up nicely before he took the shampoo and used it on Corey's hair as well. It didn't really need it, but it was already wet. The shampoo did smell really good though. He thought it was Theo's instead of Liam's, but he didn't care. 

Once Mason had finished he let Corey do the same to him scrubbing his body up and down. Corey took as much care as Mason had with his cock and ass. Even if Mason hadn't had anything in him yet he washed his opening. Corey pulled the sprayer down, but Mason took hold of it wrenching Corey clean first before letting Corey do the same to him. They took a little extra time before getting out to dry off. 

~CM MC~

Mason took hold of Corey's hand letting him turn them invisible before they took off back to the spare bedroom. Theo and Liam were kissing on the bed as they went to get dressed. They laughed as they put their clothes on going back to the door spying on their friends. They stayed visible this time, but Theo and Liam didn't stay. Instead they went to the shower, but they were offered the bed to use. They turned it down at first since they had just showered. However, they had been offered the bed to do whatever they wanted on. 

Mason pulled Corey closer as their tongues battled it out for who was going to have control of the kiss at least. Mason flipped them over pinning Corey's hands against the bed. He didn't want to take the time to be opened up he wanted to fuck right then. He smiled reaching over on the bed once he pulled from the kiss. He used the cum that was on the bed coating his cock with it. He added some to his fingers as well making sure Corey was stretched still. 

Corey moaned as Mason probed at his opening. Knowing that Mason was using Liam and Theo's cum for lube made it that much hotter in his book. He thrust back into the three fingers that Mason had slid into him. He had kept his self from healing over wanting another round. He just hadn't expected it to be like this. Mason pulled his fingers free before getting closer to Corey. He made a sharp snap of his hips and imbedded his cock completely in Corey. He wasn't holding back either. He pulled back then thrusted back into Corey at his full force. Corey's legs wrapping around his. 

"Just think you're lying on top of Liam and Theo's cum. You’ve thought about having Theo like we did Liam. You’re one step closer to getting that." Mason said with a smile before taking hold of Corey's hips.

~CM MC~

 

Corey was sliding back and forth over the bed as Mason pulled and pushed him onto his cock. The wet sheet was making it easier to move over them from the cum that was soaked into them. On one of the thrusts Mason added a nice amount of the cum that was on the sheet to his cock. Corey let out a strangled moan knowing that it was Liam or Theo's cum Mason had slathered onto his cock. It could have been both really since they had unloaded on their selves and the bed. Mason wasn't letting up on his thrusts as he plowed Corey's channel with each thrust. He added extra cum from the bed every few thrusts until his cock was a glistening mess going into Corey. 

Mason wasn't just using the cum as lube for his cock though. He took a nice amount of it smearing it onto Corey's cock. He slicked Corey down with it along with the already spewing pre-cum from his cock. Corey whimpered resting on his forearms watching Mason coat his cock. Mason's hips moving with demanding force towards him with each thrust into him. Corey had dropped his legs down from Mason's waist, but he had them bent up and out from his body. 

Corey knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Mason might not have supernatural speed, but he was never slow when it came to fucking. Corey lost his balance falling back onto the bed gripping his cock. He started jacking his self off, as Mason smeared more of the left over cum from Liam and Theo's masturbation onto his nipples this time. Mason bent down as he gripped Corey's hips tighter sucking at his nipples getting the cum he'd just smeared on them off. 

Mason sucked and pulled at Corey's nipples between his teeth. He used his tongue worrying the bud into his mouth before letting it go. Corey cried out as Mason connected with his prostate. He had thought maybe one more thrust, but when Mason had connected with the nerves inside his ass he lost it. Corey moved his hand over his cock with renewed force as Mason slammed into him. With each thrust and stroke of his ass and cock Corey let lose a jet of cum over his body. 

Corey was pulled back into Mason with a rough pace, but he didn't care. He was loving it as his cum joined what was already on the bed. Mason wasn't far behind as Corey clenched and unclenched around his cock. He moaned going still before his cum shot out filling Corey's ass with what was already there. His cum from earlier mixing with Liam's and Theo's that he had been adding while they'd fucked. Mason pulled free right before he finished painting Corey's body from his cock all the way to his lips with the last of his orgasm. Corey looked gorgeous covered in cum that was coating his body.

~CM MC~

Mason slipped his cock into Corey's mouth letting him taste the multiple flavors that were there. Corey moaned in pleasure sucking the cum from Mason's cock. He ran his tongue over the slick before taking him all the way to the base of his throat swallowing him down. Mason thrust a couple of times before pulling free. Corey flipped them over moving down Mason's body licking away his cum. 

He gave Mason's cock a thorough licking making sure he hadn't missed any cum that might remain. He sucked at Mason's balls swirling his tongue between them and Mason's cock. They were close to his body instead of hanging low, but Corey got between them with his tongue. Once he was sure there was nothing left he moved up lying on his side beside Mason. He smiled listening to Mason trying to catch his breath after he had gotten him going again. 

"Damn that was good," Mason breathed out his eyes still closed. He had just removed his bottom lip from his mouth. He had been biting down on it as he moaned begging Corey to not stop. He wasn't hard at the moment, but he had enjoyed the blow job. 

"Your idea for lube about made me blow a nut before you even started fucking me," Corey admitted kissing Mason. 

"I couldn't find the lube," Mason said back once they broke the kiss. He had to get creative and it was already on the bed. Liam had suggested he use it when he'd whispered in his ear. 

"Well, it was a damn good idea," Corey praised before kissing Mason's neck. 

~CM MC~

He couldn't hear the shower running any more. The idea that Liam and Theo could hear what they were saying was going straight to his cock. He knew they had to finish their project though before they could do anything else. He was defiantly going to want to have more alone time with Mason later. He figured Liam was going to want to take Theo out on an actual real date, date this time too. He got up from the bed after a moment coaxing Mason up even though he didn’t want to move. 

Mason helped Corey strip the sheets from the bed tossing them into the hamper just inside the bathroom as they went back in to shower. They were defiantly going to have to do this again later on. Mason hoped that one day when Liam and Theo were settled into their relationship they might consider a quartet. He kissed Corey lifting his boyfriend up this time taking him to the shower. He laughed when he was about to shut the shower door seeing the message that had been left on the mirror. 

Theo had left a message that the shower was wetter now than before. Liam had added to it that they were louder than they were. They had been heard over the shower by their friends. It was possible they knew since Liam and Theo both had super hearing. 

"Another day we'll do a contest of who can be the loudest," Mason said shutting the shower door. 

"I know you can scream when you're being fucked so we'll absolutely win," Corey said before claiming Mason's mouth. He wanted him again and it was going to be hard to resist. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this sequel was enjoyed and was what had been asked for. Thank you to all for the kudos and reviews in advance. I have enjoyed reading the ones from the other stories as well. 
> 
> If anyone would like a story about Liam/Mason/Corey that was mentioned in here or one with Liam/Theo/Mason/Corey that they want in the future let me know. I might can come up with something for that as well.
> 
>  
> 
> One last note is that Internet is once again acting up and they don't even know if they get it back going some hub was down that links up the dial up. So unless I can get something else for cheap might just be able to get on once a week and reply via phone. Thank goodness for phones. I'll find a way to post cause love doing this.


End file.
